Une vie parmi tant d'autres
by Artless Rose
Summary: Un aperçu de ce qu'aurait pu être la vie de Cody Rhodes... une vie parmi tant d'autres.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1:**

« Le premier jour de notre vie »

Ce matin là avait très mal commencé, quoi de plus normal pour un vendredi 13 ? Cody essaya de ne pas en tenir compte lorsqu'il se retrouva face à son frigo, vide, après s'être levé du pied gauche, être tombé en ramassant son journal, s'être retrouvé enduit de savon dans une douche récalcitrante et avoir vu un pigeon voler son dernier croissant sur son balcon. Décidément, le sort s'acharnait sur le pauvre homme en cette matinée ensoleillée. Très peu superstitieux, Cody finit de se préparer en vitesse pour aller au café situé en bas de chez lui, puisque son frigo avait décidé de faire grève.

De son côté, c'était une magnifique journée qui débutait pour Diane, elle avait été réveillée par le chant des oiseaux, avait retrouvé 20 euros dans un de ses vieux jeans délavés et un pigeon avait décidé de la faire mourir de rire en arrivant sur sa fenêtre un énorme croissant fourré dans le bec. Elle opta pour la solution de facilité et descendit dans la rue pour prendre un bon bol d'air frais.

À cette heure reculée du matin, peu de gens se trouvaient dans la petite ruelle qui menait à l'appartement de Cody, au grand bonheur de ce dernier, il n'eut pas à croiser ses affreux voisins, tous plus aigris les uns que les autres. Il errait donc tranquillement, dans un silence des plus apaisants, en direction de son café préféré. Le fleuriste de sa rue ouvrait doucement des grilles, un petit homme trapu entrait et sortait avec des pots de fleurs en main et les rangeait de manière méthodique sur des gradins en plastique. Cody lui fit un signe de la main auquel l'homme répondit négligemment. Une odeur de pain frais sorti du four attira l'attention de Cody et lui donna l'eau à la bouche, il préféra cependant attendre d'être dans son café afin de déjeuner convenablement au lieu de céder à une gourmandise, bien que très alléchante. Les mains dans les poches, il admirait le lever du soleil, se délectait des petits rayons qui réchauffaient son visage et des légères pointes de vents qui glissaient sur son corps. Lorsqu'il arriva devant son café, il remarqua que bon nombre de personnes faisaient la queue. L'attente risquait d'être longue. Ce n'était vraiment pas son jour.

Diane arriva dans sa rue et fut accueilli par les effluves des commerces environnants, sur la droite, un mélange doux et apaisant de roses et d'iris, plus loin sur la gauche, la voix tonitruante de son boucher et de ses apprentis, ainsi qu'une délicieuse odeur de gâteau à la cannelle et de pain chaud de sa boulangerie habituelle, elle inspira à fond et commença sa tranquille descente. Elle rencontra Mr. Mercier qui lui gratifia d'un sourire amical en rangeant ses cagettes de tournesols. Elle fut surprise par la luminosité ambiante. Elle avait l'habitude de sa ruelle sombre, à l'abri de tous rayons de soleil, mais ce matin là, sa ruelle était baignée de lumière, une lumière agréable et de faible intensité, qui conférait à l'ensemble un aspect digne d'une cathédrale. Le cœur gonflé, Diane descendit sa rue avec plus de vigueur mais fut coupée net dans son élan en voyant la file d'attente de son café favori. Elle se résigna à attendre son petit-déjeuner, et rigola doucement en repensant au pigeon mangeur-de-croissant, à croire que certains avaient le don de trouver des raccourcis pour se nourrir.

Dans le café, des lèves-tôt avaient afflué en masse et avaient assailli le peu de tables qui s'y trouvaient. Cody commençait à croire que le sort s'acharnait sur lui, il était encore dans la file d'attente et perdait petit à petit sa patience, il voulait simplement déjeuner et s'était retrouvé embarqué dans une interminable attente, son ventre se manifestant de plus en plus ce qui ne l'aidait pas à rester calme, et il n'avait même pas pu avaler sa dose quotidienne de café. Il en résultait donc un Cody un peu grognon, qui poussait des soupirs bruyants pour spécifier aux clients à la caisse d'accélérer la cadence. Devant lui se trouvaient trois clients que Cody s'étonna à détailler attentivement, deux femmes, l'une était grande, avait la peau très blanche et de longs cheveux blonds qui tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules découvertes, l'autre était plus petite mais tout aussi fine, ses cheveux bruns coupés courts encadraient son visage très doux, elle avait la peau hâlée et affichait avec ses yeux noisettes et ses sourcils froncés un air très sérieux, Cody sourit à l'idée que cette demoiselle devait prendre une décision importante, qui du café latte ou du cappuccino allait finir dans son estomac; le troisième client était un homme d'un âge avancé, somme toute assez banal.

Diane était presque arrivée à la caisse, la perruque peroxydée de la perche devant elle lui chatouillait le nez et commençait sérieusement à lui taper sur le système. Elle tentait tant bien que mal de se concentrer sur le panneau accroché au mur. Cette attente devenait interminable, Diane avait pourtant une patience d'ange mais elle devait avouer que sa journée qui avait si bien commencée devenait de moins en moins agréable. Elle était complètement perdue dans ses pensées quand la chevelure de la blonde de devant lui gifla le visage. Les yeux aussi ronds que des soucoupes, elle s'avança vers la caisse et commanda son café latte habituel. Elle reconnu Jimmy à la caisse à qui elle adressa un joyeux sourire. Jimmy s'était mis à rire en la voyant arriver à la caisse en « état de choc », il avait vu Diane, perdue dans ses pensées, se réveiller après le coup de cheveux de la blonde lorsque celle-ci s'était retournée pour partir. Il répondit alors à son sourire avant d'entamer une brève discussion pendant l'attente de son fameux breuvage.

Cody soupira d'aise lorsqu'il vit la grande blonde se retourner son gobelet à la main. La blonde, le frôlant, lui adressa un coup d'œil aguicheur et très suggestif qui fit frissonner Cody. Il ne s'y attendait pas, et l'idée de pouvoir terminer sa soirée et une partie de sa nuit avec cette créature le dégoutait plus qu'elle ne lui faisait envie. Il tentait d'oublier rapidement cette piètre tentative de séduction, il ne se voyait pas entreprendre une relation. Non pas qu'il ne le voulait pas, mais être seul ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça, il aimait sa liberté, il aimait se coucher et se lever selon son désir, il aimait laisser trainer ses vêtements un peu partout dans son appartement, il aimait ne pas avoir d'horaires fixes de dîner. Il était tellement absorbé dans ses pensées qu'il ne remarqua pas que Diane s'était déjà retournée son café latte et son pain au chocolat en main. Le vieil homme qui les séparait avait dû sa survie grâce à un réflexe qui l'avait fait se décaler illico sur la droite afin de ne pas se prendre le bulldozer encore choqué et passablement énervé à cause de la blonde peroxydée. Puis tout se passa très vite, un « _Attention !_ » qui fusait dans l'air, un choc brutal, un café brûlant renversé sur Cody, une Diane retombée sur les fesses un mètre plus loin par la dureté du torse contre lequel elle s'était écrasée. Ce fut Cody qui réagit le premier.

_- Et merde ! Mais c'est pas possible ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ce matin pour mériter ça !_

Cody tenait son T-shirt brûlant le plus loin de son torse pour faire partir la douleur causée par le liquide. Tout le café s'était subitement arrêté, et les clients regardaient les deux protagonistes d'un œil rond. Cody ressentit la désagréable impression que le monde s'était arrêté de tourner pour le regarder lui, dans son misérable T-shirt taché. Il ne prêtait même pas attention à l'autre victime, piteusement assise sur le carrelage froid du café, terriblement choquée par l'impact. Diane se releva avec beaucoup de difficulté, sa tête avait heurté de plein fouet le torse gigantesque et étrangement dur de l'homme en face d'elle, elle voyait encore quelques étoiles mais savait que tout était entièrement de sa faute. Elle regarda l'état de ses vêtements et décida qu'elle passerait au pressing juste après avoir réglé cette histoire. La voix de Cody grondait dans sa tête, elle s'en voulait terriblement d'avoir été si tête-en-l'air. Elle leva alors les yeux et fut complètement déstabilisée par la vue qui s'offrait à elle, au lieu de voir une tête ou un cou, elle tomba pile en face du torse qu'elle avait heurté. Diane déglutit difficilement et leva la tête pour voir quel géant elle avait eu le malheur de mettre en colère. Elle remarqua ses cheveux noirs en pagaille, ses sourcils froncés, ses yeux d'un bleu profond, son petit nez et sa bouche qui formait un rictus de douleur. À cette vision, le cœur de Diane se mit à accélérer dangereusement, elle eut soudain étrangement chaud. La vision qui s'offrait à elle n'était vraiment pas désagréable et elle se surprit à sourire. Cody, lui, fixait toujours avec intensité son T-shirt, et tentait de ne pas réagir face à la douleur de la brûlure. Il sentit cependant que la petite brune qui l'avait heurté et qui s'était retrouvé les fesses au sol venait de se relever et se tenait devant lui, attendant sûrement qu'il lève les yeux de son T-shirt. La voix de la demoiselle le tira de sa torpeur.

_- Je suis sincèrement désolée, je suis vraiment tête-en-l'air c'est entièrement de ma faute, je paierai le pressing cela va sans dire ! Je vous prie d'accepter toutes mes excuses.._

_- Pas grave, pas grave... _marmonna Cody

Il leva alors les yeux vers Diane. Celle-ci le regardait, et le contact avec ses prunelles noisettes fit perdre pied à Cody. Il resta figé, totalement absorbé par la vision qui s'offrait devant lui, la fille qui 5 minutes avant lui faisait dos se trouvait juste devant lui et il ne pouvait qu'écouter son cœur qui battait plus que de raison. Son sang cognait contre ses tempes, quelques perles de sueur apparaissaient sur son front, toute sa volonté venait de disparaître en 2 secondes. Devant lui, Diane lui souriait, elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, elle regardait le géant balbutier et s'étonna qu'il ne se mette pas hors de lui en lui criant dessus avec sa grosse voix ! Mais rien. Elle le fixait avec tellement d'intensité que lorsqu'elle s'en rendit compte, ses joues virèrent au rouge vif, elle baissa rapidement les yeux.

_- On devrait peut-être bouger du passage...? J'ai l'impression que tout le monde nous regarde et j'aime pas trop ça,_ réussit à articuler Cody

_- Euh...oui bien sûr...tenez, il y a une table dans le fond ! _lui répondit Diane qui regardait toujours ses chaussures avec ferveur

Ils se dirigèrent vers la table libre au fond du café et s'assirent à l'abri des regards trop curieux. Le temps filait à toute allure, aucun d'eux n'osait briser le silence. Diane se tordait les doigts en regardant son pain au chocolat posé sur la table, elle savait que Cody la fixait mais elle n'osait plus lever les yeux de peur de tomber dans son regard.

_- Je m'appelle Cody,... et je vous excuse de m'avoir ébouillanté._

Diane sourit lorsqu'elle entendit la voix de Cody, et ses paroles la firent rire, elle leva son regard vers sa victime, et c'est à ce moment-là qu'elle comprit, par le plus beau des miracles, qu'elle ne vivrait plus libre pour le reste de sa vie, qu'elle venait d'être faite prisonnière par son cœur, qu'elle venait de tomber amoureuse. Un coup de foudre ? Est-ce que ça existe vraiment ? C'étaient les questions qui fusaient dans la tête de Cody, il ne pouvait plus détacher son âme des yeux de Diane, il avait l'impression qu'il la connaissait depuis toujours, l'impression que son estomac était rempli de milliers de papillons, l'impression que son cœur allait exploser d'un instant à l'autre, l'impression que le simple fait d'être éloigné de cette fille qu'il venait de rencontrer le tuerait à coup sûr. Ils comprirent à cet instant précis que jamais plus ils ne pourraient vivre séparer l'un de l'autre. Ils se sentirent aussi stupide l'un que l'autre mais ils ressentirent tous deux le besoin de le dire.

_- Je crois que_... commença Cody

_- ...je viens de tomber amoureuse._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2:**

« 5 ans après »

Le salon était éclairé par un soleil au zénith, des cartons étaient disposés ça et là dans la pièce. Cela faisait maintenant 5 ans presque jour pour jour que Cody et Diane sortaient ensembles, un bonheur presque sans tâche s'était installé pour la plus grande joie des deux tourtereaux. Depuis ce fameux jour au café, ils ne s'étaient plus quittés et tout avait été très rapide, la semaine suivant la rencontre ils étaient ensembles, puis ce fut la rencontre de la famille pour Cody comme pour Diane, la découverte de l'univers du catch pour cette dernière, puisque son cher et tendre travaillait dans ce business, l'emménagement de Diane dans l'appartement de Cody, après qu'ils aient découverts qu'ils habitaient dans la même rue, voire presque dans le même immeuble. Ils avaient passé le cap supérieur, et avaient décidé de prendre un nouvel appartement, plus spacieux que celui de Cody, non pas qu'il était insalubre, mais il était fait pour une personne célibataire, donc inadapté pour un jeune couple. Cody et Diane s'était trouvé un petit nid douillet non loin de là, un grand loft lumineux, avec une cuisine américaine toute équipée, un salon digne d'un palace et deux chambres confortables, dont l'une servait actuellement de bureau.

Dans la cuisine, assises devant le comptoir, deux anciennes amies papotaient. Elles se voyaient presque tous les jours depuis des années et trouvaient toujours autant de choses à se dire pour rester des heures à discuter sans se soucier du reste.

_- Tu te fous de moi ? Ça fait quoi ? Déjà deux semaines que vous êtes installés et y a encore des dizaines de cartons partout ! Franchement, je sais pas à quoi vous passez vos journées mais si c'est ce à quoi je pense, j'appelle Steph' pour qu'il vienne taper dans la ruche ! _S'étonna une petit femme aux cheveux blonds frisés

_- T'as toujours été une Reine du vice, tu le sais ça ? Et puis y a pas tant que cartons que ça..._ Diane se tourna vers le salon et vit les piles entières de cartons entreposées dans son salon, l'obstruant complètement._ Bon ok, t'as raison... mais ça veut pas dire ce que tu penses ! Et si tu ramènes Stephen, bon sang, Cody va piquer une crise, tu le sais en plus ! Stephen joue toujours les grands frères..._

_- ...C'est normal ! Vous êtes tous les deux des gosses, faut bien que Steph' et moi, nous nous occupions de vous ! Regarde, vous emménagez ensembles et quoi ? Même pas fichu de défaire des cartons, deux gosses moi j'te l'dis ! _Iris se mit à rire bruyamment, _et puis ça blesse juste l'ego de ton « petit-copain » que Steph' lui dise des choses,... je garderai ma bouche fermée cette fois ! Mais depuis le temps qu'ils se connaissent, il le considère comme son petit frère. _

Après un clin d'œil, les deux amies commencèrent à trier quelques boîtes qui trônaient sur la table basse du salon.

_- Je t'aiderais plus, mais comme tu le vois, je suis enceinte jusqu'aux yeux et le moindre truc me fatigue maintenant !_

_- Je le sais bien ! J'allais pas te demander de me déplacer une armoire ! _Répondit Diane le sourire aux lèvres,_ bon c'est pour quand alors l'heureux évènement ? _

_- Patience chère Tatie, elle arrivera bien assez tôt cette crevette ! J'ai tellement hâte, Steph' l'a attendu, il y croyait plus vraiment, après huit ans de vie commune, ni lui ni moi n'espérions un enfant. _

**- **Diane soupira,_ Tu m'étonnes ! Enfin de la marmaille dans l'appartement ! Des cris, des pleurs, des couches sales, des jouets éparpillés partout..._

_- J'aime pas trop ton ton ironique sur ce coup là ! _Iris regarda Diane d'un air inquiet. _Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Tu crois que je serai pas une bonne mère ? _

_- Non, non, pas du tout ! Excuse-moi, je suis un peu stressée en ce moment..._ Diane soupira une nouvelle fois, et passa ses mains sur son visage.

_- Oh la la... Allez raconte-moi tout. C'est à cause de Cody ? _

_- Non... enfin si... c'est juste que... ça fait quoi ? Cinq ans qu'on est ensemble et on vient seulement d'emménager « concrètement » tous les deux. À ce rythme là, on aura des enfants dans dix, vingt ans ? C'est pas que je l'aime pas ou plus, surtout pas, mais parfois, j'aimerais juste qu'il se décide... tu sais à quel point j'aimerais me marier..._

Une larme tomba sur la joue de Diane. Ses années passées avec Cody avaient été les plus belles mais dernièrement elle ressentait de plus en plus un vide au fond d'elle. Elle avait vu sa meilleure amie trouver comme elle l'amour de sa vie trois ans avant elle, emménager avec son compagnon, se marier au bout de cinq ans de vie commune. Et si ils avaient leur premier enfant si tard, ce n'était pas parce que Monsieur ne le voulait pas mais bien parce qu'ils n'avaient pas pu avant, sinon Diane aurait déjà parié qu'ils en seraient à six ou sept ! Et devant tout cela, Diane ne comprenait pas pourquoi l'homme qu'elle aimait par dessus tout, l'homme à qui elle dédiait sa vie depuis cinq ans ne faisait rien, il avait fallu que ce soit elle qui trouve un nouvel appartement lorsqu'elle en avait eu marre de leur studio de célibataire, et maintenant, elle attendait que Cody se décide à la demander en mariage. Elle lui aurait bien demander elle-même de l'épouser mais le fait qu'elle soit une femme l'empêchait de faire sa demande à la place de son homme. Alors elle patientait. Sa frustration augmentait chaque jour un peu plus. La ramenant à la réalité, Iris passa un bras sur les épaules de sa meilleure amie qui pleurait doucement, elle ne pouvait que comprendre le mal-être qui s'était emparé de Diane, elle devait se sentir rejetée ou insignifiante, et rien que cette pensée serrait le cœur d'Iris.

_- Je sais que c'est dur, mais si tu n'avances pas le truc avec des allusions, jamais il ne verra plus loin que le bout de son nez ! Tu crois que j'ai fait comment avec Steph' ? Pendant des semaines, j'ai posé des magazines sur le mariage discrètement sur la table basse, dans les toilettes, partout quoi ! _Diane venait de relever la tête à cette révélation, elle avait toujours entendu dire que Stephen avait tout prévu depuis des semaines et que ça avait été une surprise monumentale pour Iris.

_- Mais ? Stephen a toujours dit que..._

_- Tut tut tut ! C'est l'histoire qu'il aime raconter quand ses potes lui demandent comment il a fait pour me demander en mariage ! Il était aveugle ma parole ! J'ai presque dû tout faire moi-même, un comble pour sa princesse ! Je l'ai même emmené un jour devant une bijouterie pour lui dire « Tu vois cette bague mon chéri ? Je l'aime vraiment beaucoup ! Celle-là, pas une autre ! »_

_- Et t'aurais pas pu me le dire avant ? _S'énerva Diane_. J'y crois pas ! Il t'a suffit des magazines et une visite chez le bijoutier pour le réveiller ? _

**- **Iris rit de l'intérêt soudain de Diane._ Crois-moi, il a fallu beaucoup de sous-entendus !__Et depuis le temps que tu me connais, tu aurais dû comprendre que ça s'était pas passé comme ça ! Moi, douce et blanche comme la neige, qui ne se rend compte de rien jusqu'au moment où la bague lui arrive devant le pif ? Sérieux ? Je suis déçue ! Je suis quand même la Reine du vice, tortueuse et machiavélique non ? Si une femme blesse l'ego d'un homme, c'est irréparable. Alors tu te doutes bien que je veux pas que mon doudou me pique une crise !_

Les deux amies partirent dans un fou rire incontrôlé durant plusieurs minutes. Cela faisait maintenant un peu plus de cinq ans qu'elles se connaissaient. Elles s'étaient rencontrées lors d'une soirée où elles accompagnaient leur homme respectif. Déjà à cette époque, Stephen et Cody se considéraient comme des amis proches, et ce dernier qui devait déjà supporter un « grand frère » trop protecteur s'était retrouvé avec une nouvelle « maman poule » en prime ! Iris avait taquiné Cody pendant les trois premières années de leur amitié pour qu'il se trouve une conquête et qu'il arrête de se morfondre en célibataire, jusqu'au jour où il avait fait rencontrer Iris et Diane, ce fut comme un second coup de foudre entre la petite blonde et la grande brune ! Iris l'avait tout de suite adoptée dans sa petite famille de catcheurs. Diane fut ravie de pouvoir rencontrer tous les amis de son chéri en aidant Iris lors d'un brunch du dimanche. Ce jour-là, comme de nombreuses fois avant que Diane arrive dans la vie de Cody, celui-ci et ses meilleurs amis, Ted, Randy, Mike, Paul et Drew, venaient manger chez Stephen. Iris adorait préparer à manger pour tous ces grands gaillards qu'elle connaissait depuis un bout de temps maintenant et avait réussir à transmettre à Diane la fièvre maternelle envers ces géants. Toute la bande, après avoir mangé pour quatre, s'installait confortablement devant la télé et regardait en commentant assez bruyamment leurs prestations ou celles de leurs collègues qui étaient rediffusées en ce jour du brunch. Puis deux années après leur rencontre, Diane fut la demoiselle d'honneur lors du mariage de Stephen et Iris. Elles partageaient tout depuis si longtemps que pour elles, c'était comme si elles s'étaient toujours connues.

_- Au fait, tu m'as pas dit, quel prénom vous avez choisi pour la princesse ?_

_- On hésite encore... j'aime beaucoup Fiona en plus c'est un prénom irlandais mais Stephen voudrait Théodora, comme il a demandé à Cody d'être le parrain, il veut faire quelque chose aussi pour son deuxième meilleur ami, Tonton Ted ! Je me dis que je devrais le laisser faire mais je préfère stopper ses ardeurs si je ne suis pas complètement sûre, tu vois ? _

_- Oui complètement ! _Répondit Diane_. Prends ton temps ! Il peut être un peu trop fou-fou parfois ! _

_- Je suis vraiment heureuse de tous vous avoir... ce bébé aura la plus belle des familles ! Un papa et une maman qui s'aiment, un Tonton Cody et une Tata Diane, plus un Tonton Ted, un Tonton Randy, un Tonton Mike, un Tonton Paul et un Tonton Drew ! Une maxi famille !_ Iris se mit soudain à pleurer.

- Diane était étonnée de voir son amie se mettre si soudainement à pleurer comme une madeleine**.**_ C'est quoi ce gros chagrin que tu me fais ? Tu veux me battre c'est ça ? Aah ces foutues hormones ! Et ton mari qui n'est jamais là pour te faire un gros câlin, viens là voir Tata Diane ! _

_- On a l'air maligne hein ? Toutes les deux comme ça ! T'inquiète pas pour moi, hier j'ai pleuré parce que Steph' n'avait pas acheté le bon jus d'orange ! T'aurais vu sa tête ! Il s'est excusé au moins vingt fois et il est reparti aussitôt acheter un autre jus d'orange ! Si j'avais pas été en train de me vider de toute l'eau que contient mon corps, j'aurais sûrement beaucoup ris ! Foutues hormones comme tu dis. _

Un silence s'installa entre elles, c'était un silence qu'elles appréciaient, on ne ressentait aucune tension, aucun mal aise. Dans les bras l'une de l'autre, les yeux encore rouges de leurs larmes, elles profitaient de cet instant où aucun mot n'était nécessaire. Elles restèrent là cinq bonnes minutes jusqu'à ce qu'une clé dans la serrure les fasse sursauter. Elles virent finalement Cody rentrer et les regarder avec les yeux comme des soucoupes.

_- Bien je vois qu'il y a encore eu une crise mondiale... pourquoi est-ce que vous êtes dans cet état là ? _Cody s'inquiéta subitement. _Par pitié, dites-moi que vous n'avez pas mangé toutes les glaces ! _Cette remarque fit rire les deux femmes.

_- Mais non voyons ! C'est pas parce que je suis enceinte et qu'en ce moment j'adore les sandwichs moutarde-sucre-melon que ça veut dire que je vais chez les autres pour dévaliser leurs glaces... elles ont quel goût ?_

_- T'inquiète pas... on a juste discuté entre filles, y avait beaucoup trop d'œstrogènes dans la pièce ! _

**- **Iris, voyant Cody complètement dépassé sur le sujet des filles, répondit assez vite. _Bon, c'est pas tout, mais moi je dois rentrer ! _Elle s'était déplacé jusqu'à se retrouver face à Cody**.**_ Je dois aller aider une amie qui va se marier ! Cinq ans de vie commune et la voilà fiancée, c'est pas beau ça ? _Subtilement, elle s'était retournée vers Diane pour lui faire un clin d'œil discret._ Tu y crois ça ? Il était grand temps ! Après toutes ces années, elle méritait bien le mariage de ses rêves ! Ça me rappelle quand Steph' m'a demandé de l'épouser..._

**- **Diane s'était levée angoissée face à la disparition du tac dont faisait preuve Iris_. Wouah ! Tu me raconteras ça par téléphone hein ? Là tu dois y aller, n'est-ce pas ? _

_- Euh... oui ! Pardon ! Mes hormones parlent trop ! Bien au revoir mon lapin, _elle fit la bise à Cody, _quand à toi,_ elle se retourna vers Diane,_ j'attends ton appel ce soir ! _

Iris partit au plus grand soulagement de Diane, depuis qu'elle était enceinte, elle enchaînait gaffe sur gaffe et ne pouvait plus tenir sa langue. Est-ce qu'on pouvait mettre ça sur le dos des hormones ? Diane passa cette question au fond de son esprit lorsqu'elle vit son compagnon totalement figé. Il n'avait dû rien comprendre de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il était toujours debout, dans l'entrée, les sacs des courses dans les bras, l'air absent.

_- Chéri ? Tu peux revenir à toi, la tornade est partie._

_- Hein ?... Oh pardon, je suis désolé, je crois que je fais une sorte de blocage sur son ventre, qui m'a l'air vraiment énorme pour contenir un seul bébé... Ça fait tout drôle de se dire que Stephen et elle vont avoir un bébé. Après tout ce temps, je savais même pas qu'ils essayaient encore ! _

_- Mon pauvre bébé..._ Diane s'était subtilement glissée dans les bras de Cody._ Après tout, ils sont mariés depuis trois ans déjà, ça fait huit ans qu'ils sont ensembles, ils ne leur manquaient plus qu'un petit être rien qu'à eux ! Ne me dis pas que tu n'es pas content de devenir tonton et parrain ! _

_- Si bien sûr que si, je n'attends que ça ! _

Cody n'avait jamais osé dire à Diane qu'il aurait préféré avoir son propre petit être, qu'il aurait voulu avoir chez lui une tornade au ventre rond, une femme qui aurait vidé son frigo chaque jour et qui l'aurait réveillé en plein milieu de la nuit pour une crêpe cornichon -banane-merguez. Il n'avait jamais osé lui dire qu'il rêvait de voir la femme qu'il aime dans une magnifique robe blanche. Il y pensait déjà avant le mariage de ses meilleurs amis et les voir si heureux le jour de leur union solennelle l'avait conforté dans cette idée. Tant de désirs qu'il avait refoulé parce que sa bien-aimée n'envisageait pas de se marier, ni d'avoir des enfants. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi au bout de cinq années, elle n'y songeait pas. Peut-être qu'elle ne se voyait pas finir sa vie avec lui ? Son cœur se serra à cette pensée. Il avait toujours pensé que comme Stephen, il avait trouvé la femme de sa vie, son âme sœur pour le restant de ses jours. Mais peut-être que pour Diane, sa vie ne se finissait pas dans les bras de Cody, d'un côté il pouvait la comprendre, il ne s'était jamais vraiment considéré comme un gars bien, il savait au fond de lui qu'elle méritait mieux.

_- Chéri ? Tu sais ce qu'on devrait faire ?_

_- Mmmmh... non, mais tu vas me le dire._

_- J'ai pensé…qu'on pourrait...tous les deux...aller dans une bijouterie... pour...voir les bagues !_

Cody s'était figé à cette phrase. Son cœur battait la chamade, non il ne rêvait pas, Diane venait de lui demander de lui acheter une bague, et pas n'importe laquelle, une bague de fiançailles ! Il ne put réprimer son sourire, ni son rire lorsqu'il vit Diane le regarder étonnée. Tout ce qu'il avait toujours voulu allait se réaliser, la femme de sa vie venait de lui donner son accord. Il se maudit d'avoir été si aveugle et de n'avoir pas compris depuis longtemps que Diane espérait la même chose que lui. Elle avait dû sûrement souffrir par sa faute ! Il se sentit terriblement coupable, et une idée lui vint pour réparer tout le mal qu'il avait pu causer. Cody se sépara du corps de Diane qui le regardait médusée, il se mit à genoux devant elle et lui prit les mains. Les mots qu'il allait prononcer changeraient leur vie à jamais...

_- J'ai attendu ce moment trop longtemps et je n'avais pas compris que toi et moi attendions la même chose, comme toujours... mais aujourd'hui, ma chérie, veux-tu me faire l'honneur de devenir Mme Cody Runnels et d'être la mère de mes enfants ?_

À ces mots, Diane s'effondra en larmes et c'est dans un murmure presque inaudible qu'elle lui répondit « _Oui »._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3:**

« La relève »

_- Parce que tu crois que te trahir... _

_- ...a été une partie de plaisir ?_

_- Je ne comprends pas... pourquoi vous m'avez fait ça ? _

_- Tu ne nous a pas laissé le choix..._

_- ...nous devons te punir à présent._

_- Non ! Nooon... ! Lâchez-moi ! S'il vous plaaaît ! _

_- Tu peux toujours crier..._

_- ...personne n'est là pour t'entendre. _

Un rire tonitruant creva le silence. Dans le salon, deux masses identiques se trouvaient au dessus d'une troisième plus mince au sol. Le jeune homme riait aux éclats en se cachant les hanches avec ses bras. Ses tortionnaires s'étaient jetés sur lui et avaient commencé à l'asphyxier avec des chatouilles. Au bout de quelques minutes et après de nombreuses plaintes, les deux jeunes hommes se relevèrent et laissèrent le plus jeune reprendre de l'air. Ils s'étaient tous les trois installés dans le fauteuil et le canapé du salon, reprenant doucement leur souffle, ils ne disaient rien et profitaient du silence. Les deux hommes s'étaient installés sur le canapé côte à côte. La seule chose qui pouvait les différencier était la couleur différente de leur T-shirt. Ils avaient tous les deux des cheveux mi-longs de la couleur du feu, des grands yeux bleu océan, leur peau était très blanche et recouverte de tâches de rousseur de la tête au pied. En face d'eux, dans un des fauteuils, un garçon plus jeune les regardait, il avait une crinière noir de jais, des yeux bleu profond et le teint hâlé, il avait une carrure légèrement plus petite que celle des jumeaux mais il était facilement discernable qu'il était lui aussi musclé. Sur chacun de leur visage s'affichaient un regard et un sourire espiègles, le plus jeune plissa les yeux.

_- Mon cher, votre aide m'a été très précieuse..._

_- Voyons ! C'est vous qui m'avez été précieux !_

_- Je dois dire que votre technique surpasse la mienne !_

_- Vous le pensez ? Cela me touche énormément ! Je suis ému.._

_- Arrêtez je vous en prie je vais pleurer !_

_- Les mecs... vous êtes désespérants._

Les visages qu'affichèrent les jumeaux amusa énormément le plus jeune, il se remit à rire. Les jumeaux avaient toujours eu une relation fusionnelle et il était presque impossible de les arrêter lorsqu'ils partaient dans leurs délires. Ils finissaient constamment les phrases de l'autre et lorsque l'on parlait à l'un, on parlait forcément à l'autre. Ils ne s'étaient jamais vraiment séparés depuis leur naissance. Au plus grand malheur de toute la famille, ils avaient chacun un esprit calculateur et beaucoup trop espiègle et avaient la fâcheuse habitude de mettre leurs « compétences » en commun pour jouer de mauvais tours. Aaron et Maximilian passaient leurs journées à embêter leur grande sœur, Théodora, de trois ans leur aînée. Ils considéraient aussi Val comme leur petit frère, puisqu'ils n'avaient qu'un an de différence et même s'ils n'étaient pas du même sang.

Ce jour-là, comme beaucoup d'autres, ils s'étaient tous les trois amusés à faire comme leur père, jouer un rôle de méchant et de gentil, en débitant des phrases sans vraiment de sens avec par dessus une histoire à dormir debout. Ils avaient vécu tous dans la passion du catch (et non du Christ huhu ^^) et s'entraînaient le plus souvent possible pour suivre les traces de leur paternel. D'un côté, il y avait Val, le digne fils de Cody Rhodes, descendant lui-même du légendaire Dusty Rhodes, il faisait partie d'une famille de générations de catcheurs et comptait bien prendre la suite de son père, et faire sa place au sein de ce vaste domaine; de l'autre côté, il y avait Aaron et Maximilian, les jumeaux, les talentueux enfants de Stephen Farrelly, alias Sheamus le Guerrier Celte, ils n'avaient pas le même poids sur leurs épaules que Val qui devait perpétuer cette tradition familiale, mais aimaient tout autant ce sport que lui, ils espéraient devenir les nouvelles Superstars du catch. Depuis que leur père avait pris sa retraite, ils voulaient reconquérir le ring et devenir les seconds champions irlandais de l'histoire du catch. Tous les trois travaillaient énormément pour accomplir leur rêve, et pouvaient compter sur l'appui de Théodora qui faisait maintenant partie de la machine « catch » et de l'expérience des pères et des grands-pères.

_- Tu fais très bien la victime Val'..._

- …_ça doit être de famille ! _

_- Aaron. Maxie. La ferme._

_- Tu oses parler comme ça..._

_- ...à tes frères chéris ? _

_- Tu es un vilain garçon..._

_- ...très vilain garçon._

_- Demain, on bosse sur l'autre storyline, j'en ai marre de faire les « face », vous êtes sympas mais vous prenez toujours les jobs de « heel », pourquoi je pourrais pas faire équipe avec l'un de vous ? En plus, deux contre un, c'est super injuste pour moi !_

_- Je sais pas... ça pourrait..._

_- ...casser notre rythme, tu vois ? _

_- Dites plutôt que vous êtes des chochottes et que vous pouvez pas catcher l'un sans l'autre ! _

_- Bien, Maxie ? _

_- Aaron ? Je crois que quelqu'un nous défie ! _

_- J'ai entendu ça aussi... à partir de maintenant..._

_- ...c'est du Triple Threat Match ! _

_- Plus..._

_- ...aucune..._

_- ...pitié. _

Les garçons se disputèrent du regard jusqu'à ce que Val appelle Diane pour se venger des jumeaux. Ceux-ci, trop désireux de vivre encore quelques années s'éclipsèrent de l'appartement avec un « _Traître, tu nous le paieras _» d'un ton très mélodramatique. Au moment où la porte de l'entrée claquait, Diane fit son apparition au salon quelque peu déboussolée.

_- Bon Dieu mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Où sont passés Aaron et Maxie ?_

_- Ils m'embêtaient... encore. Ils se sont enfuis quand je t'ai appelé. Ils reviendront ! _

_- Y a intérêt ! Sinon tu vas les chercher toi-même ! Manque plus que je me fasse engueuler par Iris parce que t'as perdu ses fils ! _

_- Mais ? M'maaaan ! _

_- Pas de « Mais », pas de « M'man ». _

- …

_- Mon pauvre petit bébé, tu sais très bien qu'ils te taquinent. Mon dieu, qu'on en a bavé quand vous étiez petits, infernaux tous les trois ! _

Diane passa sa journée à raconter à son fils des histoires. Elle lui raconta comment les familles Farrelly et Runnels s'étaient liées d'amitié et avaient tenu bon depuis 27 années; comment les enfants avaient été élevés ensemble malgré les divergences d'avis sur l'éducation; tout simplement comment des personnes complètement différentes se considéraient comme une famille soudée. Toutes ces histoires émerveillaient toujours Val qui n'avait jamais vu Théodora, Aaron et Maximilian différemment que comme ses frères et sœur, Iris et Stephen différemment que comme sa tante et son oncle.

La semaine se passa tranquillement, chacun à ses petites habitudes. Le lundi suivant, Val passait sa journée avec Aaron et Maxie chez Iris et Stephen qui étaient absents. Toujours dans l'idée d'améliorer leurs jeux d'acteurs, Val, Aaron et Maximilian enchaînaient depuis des heures storyline sur storyline.

_- Tu devrais arrêter de sourire quand tu es censé être en colère Maxie, ça le fait pas!_

_- Comment ça..._

- … _« ça le fait pas » ? _

_- Sérieux ? Un type en colère qui sourit vous le prenez au sérieux ? En tout cas, pas moi ! _

_- Ça donne un côté psychopathe..._

- … _c'est Oncle Randy qui nous l'a dit ! _

_- J'avais pas vu ça comme ça... Dites les mecs... vous pensez qu'on sera comme nos pères un jour ? _

_- T'entends quoi par là ? _

_- Aussi forts, aussi célèbres, des champions quoi ! _

_- Bien évidemment ! Aaron, toi et moi on sera Champion par équipe..._

- … _et toi tu seras Champion de la WWE en plus !_

_- Je prendrais bien le titre Poids Lourd aussi..._

- … _et moi celui des États-Unis._

_- Je vois les mecs. Chacun deux ceintures ? Ça me paraît équitable ! Quand même, parfois je vous trouve trop confiants... et si ils ne voulaient pas de nous ?_

_- S'ils ne veulent pas de nous, on leur montrera qui on est..._

- … _nous sommes les Guerriers Celtes, valeureux descendants d'une longue lignée irlandaise ! Avec les gènes français en plus ! T'imagine l'ADN de malade ? _

- … _et puis on est deux ! Qui peut résister à deux beaux gosses comme nous ? Imagine les storylines... tu fais croire qu'on est un mais non, monsieur, non ! Tout le monde croira à un homme deux fois plus résistant, deux fois plus fort ! _

- … _quel plan diabolique mon frère ! _

- … _Merci. Et puis toi tu es... tu es... Val le patriote ! L'américain en puissance: 100 % américain, 100 % machine à tuer ! The new Legend Killer ! Dashy Val !_

_- Ils ne pourront pas..._

- … _oh non vraiment pas,... _

_- ...ne pas vouloir de nous ! _


	4. Epilogue

**Épilogue**

En ce lundi soir, la famille était réunie dans le salon. Iris, Stephen, Diane et Cody occupaient les canapés, ils avaient déposé sur la table basse de quoi boire et manger pour un régiment. L'horloge affichait presque 20h50 et tous les quatre étaient à vif. Ils avaient attendu ce moment depuis le début de la journée, ne dormaient plus depuis une semaine. Leur souffle se coupa lorsque la télé du salon se mit à hurler:

_« Et maintenant... voici MONDAY NIGHT RAAAAAAAAAAW ! »_

Dans les loges, Aaron, Maxie, Val et Théodora patientaient. Contrairement aux trois garçons, elle n'était pas du tout stressée, elle était habituée à l'angoisse pré-prestation, à l'adrénaline, à la foule en délire, aux combats rediffusés. Les trois hommes allaient pour la première fois combattre devant des milliers de téléspectateurs. Ils avaient, un an auparavant, fait fureur lors de leurs entretiens. Vince McMahon, qui les avait rencontrés personnellement, avait adoré le côté loufoque des jumeaux et le fait qu'il soit rare de trouver des jumeaux avec une telle carrure, bien qu'il connaisse celle de leur père, il n'était donc nullement étonné; il avait aussi adoré le charisme du fils de Cody Rhodes, et savait que son côté mystérieux allait faire tomber toutes les spectatrices. Il avait donc embauché les trois hommes, il savait qu'il avait devant lui une équipe gagnante. De plus, il ne doutait pas de la passion qui animait ces jeunes hommes puisqu'il avait déjà eu à faire avec Stephen et Cody et Théodora qui faisait parfaitement son boulot depuis quelques années maintenant.

_- Putain, les mecs... je stresse, j'ai envie de gerber là._

_- Houlàà, eh p'tit pote, reste avec nous..._

- … _tu vas pas nous claquer dans les bras ! _

_- Non, non c'est bon... _

_**- Val, Aaron et Maximilian ? C'est à vous dans 1 minute ! **_

_- À partir de maintenant,..._

- … _on est des stars ! _

_- J'ai attendu ça toute ma vie ! _

_- On l'a fait..._

_- ...On l'a fait..._

_- Ouais, les mecs, on l'a fait. _

**3...** La foule était en délire, les spectateurs hurlaient à tout rompre, les premières notes de musique tonnèrent dans la salle, les cris redoublèrent de vigueur. L'adrénaline parcourait les veines des trois hommes, le sang cognait leurs tempes, leur cœur battait tellement fort, ils voyaient tout se dérouler au ralenti, l'instant était magique. **2...** Sur l'écran de télévision, les parents retenaient leur respiration, le nom de leurs enfants venaient de s'afficher, des feux d'artifices crépitaient dans tous les sens, les lumières dansaient et balayaient la salle, encore quelques secondes et bientôt ils verraient leur progéniture s'avancer sur la piste, ils entreraient dans l'arène et leur nouvelle vie commencerait ! **1...** Ils entrèrent dans la salle, des milliers de personnes réunies uniquement par une même passion, ils se devaient de faire honneur à leur sport, à leur famille ! D'autant plus, qu'ils n'étaient pas n'importe qui. Ils avaient appris dans la meilleure école, directement aux sources ! La vague de supporters les impressionna mais ils ne purent laisser éclater ni leur joie, ni leur reconnaissance. Ils se devaient de jouer parfaitement leurs rôles, celui dont ils avaient toujours rêvé, une nouvelle team de heels, plus méchante, plus psychopathe, plus forte que ce qui avait jamais existé. Toutes les terreurs avaient pris leur retraite, plus de Randy, plus de The Undertaker, plus de Kane, plus de Stephen, ni de Cody ! Ils se devaient de relever le niveau qui avait baissé au fil des années, ils étaient prêts depuis toujours.

Dans le salon, Iris et Diane hurlaient elles aussi comme des folles. Au bord des larmes, elles voyaient leurs bébés avancer sur la scène, le visage fermé, comme les heels qu'ils étaient. De l'autre côté, Stephen et Cody regardaient émus les prestations de leurs fils, ils savaient tout aussi bien l'enjeu que cela représentait pour chacun d'eux. Le match qui opposait « Revival » (j'avais pas trop d'idées donc je les ai appelés « Renouveau » en lien avec la Legacy 3) aux anciens de la Hart Dynasty avait commencé sur les chapeaux de roues, Aaron, Val et Maximilian s'étaient très vite attaqués aux membres de la HD, même Val avait dû s'occuper de Natalya, bien que ça ne l'enchante pas vraiment de « frapper » une femme, il devait se faire haïr par tout le public. Ils mirent en fuite la Hart Dynasty, et prirent possession du ring. Pour une première apparition, ils faisaient très fort, faire fuir les champions en titre, qui d'habitude faisaient preuve de beaucoup de courage ! Ce fut Val qui prit le micro pour s'adresser au public de San Antonio, il était entouré d'Aaron et de Maxie. Il était le leader, puisque la symétrie l'obligeait; il présenta alors devant toutes ces personnes, pourquoi ils étaient là, pourquoi une nouvelle ère commençait, pourquoi ils mettraient sans dessus-dessous la WWE, et pourquoi ils seraient champions toute catégorie. Mais contre toute attente, au lieu de recevoir des sifflements et des protestations de la part du public, un silence presque religieux les accueillis, ils venaient de souffler un public qui d'ordinaire se faisait un malin plaisir à huer les « méchants » et à supporter des « gentils ». Personne ne savait comment réagir face à ces trois énergumènes, trois apollons qui avaient promis de détruire leurs chouchous habituels mais qui dégageaient un charisme et une assurance quasi divine. Des applaudissements de supporters commencèrent à se faire entendre et la folie collective enflamma le stade en une poignée de seconde, Val, Aaron et Maxie venait de retourner la vapeur et d'obtenir en quelques minutes des milliers d'adorateurs, ils formaient l'équipe la plus magnifique qu'il n'ait été donné de voir. Ils sortirent alors de scène sous les applaudissements tonitruants du public.

_- Ils étaient absolument époustouflants !_

_- J'ai jamais vu ça ! Même les commentateurs étaient bouche-bée !_

_- Je suis tellement fière de mes fils, de vrais catcheurs dans l'âme ! _

_- Tout de même mon bébé était le meilleur..._

- … _PARDON ? Non mais je rêve ! TON fils était meilleur que MES fils ? Si ton asticot en jette tant c'est parce que mes fils lui donne de la crédibilité ! _

_- Asticot ? Non mais ! Je ne te permet pas ! _

_- Faut bien que tu vois la vérité en face ! Mes bébés ont une carrure de catcheurs, le tien pourra faire arbitre.. !_

_- Faut toujours que tu fasses ça !Et Evan ? Tu crois qu'il avait une carrure comparable à celle des autres ? _

_- On en discutera dimanche prochain au brunch avec Randy, John, Ted et toute la clique ! Tu verras, tu sais que j'ai raison sur..._

- … _Tut tut tut ! On verra rien du tout ! Mon bébé va écraser tes bébés et on en parle plus ! _

_- Que tu dis très chère ! Ça ne fait que commencer ! _

Dans leur coin, les maris assistaient à la scène, ils n'interviendraient pas. Ils savaient tous les deux que ce genre de « disputes » ne faisaient que commencer et continueraient tant que les trois garçons feraient partie de l'univers du catch. En réalité, aucun d'eux n'était meilleur que l'autre, ils n'avaient fait que suivre à la lettre les instructions qu'on leur avait donné, peut-être que dans un mois, l'un des trois deviendrait champion, peut-être que dans six mois ou un an, leur équipe devrait se séparer, personne ne pouvait le savoir. Même au fond d'elles, Diane et Iris le savaient mais c'était devenu presque une tradition de se disputer sur tout et n'importe quoi. Dans un brouhaha incompréhensible les deux mères continuèrent jusque tard dans la nuit à « débattre » sur qui des enfants était le meilleur.

Et la vie continua son cours, Val devint Champion de la WWE à trois reprises, trois longs règnes; Aaron lui décrocha son titre fétiche, il fut Champion des États-Unis à cinq reprises, il entretenait une rivalité avec un autre catcheur qui lui volait sa ceinture dès qu'il parvenait à la récupérer; Maximilian s'imposa dans la catégorie Poids Lourds, il pulvérisa le record du plus long règne détenu par Batista. Tous les trois régnèrent aussi sur les ceintures par équipe, ils écrasèrent tous les prétendants au titre et permirent de redorer le blason et de remettre au goût du jour les « heels ».

Plus tard, lors d'une tournée de la WWE en France, Val rencontra celle qui deviendra sa femme, Abigaëlle, et avec qui il fondra sa famille et aura deux enfants. Aaron rencontra la Future Mme Farrelly à la WWE, une jolie jeune femme qui était annonceuse, et ils eurent quatre enfants, dont des jumelles. Maximilian rencontra son âme sœur bien après ses frères lors d'un de ses voyages en Irlande, ils se marièrent peu après à Dublin mais retournèrent vivre aux États-Unis, et eurent à la plus grande surprise générale, des quadruplés monozygotes. Théodora, elle, épousa le fils du Million Dollar Man, Théodore Marvin Dibiase II, ils eurent un fils et une fille.

Diane et Cody prirent une retraite des plus agréables en Floride au bord de la mer. Ils voyaient très souvent leur fils et leurs petits-enfants dont ils s'occupaient avec amour. Entre eux deux, l'amour n'avait jamais été aussi fort et continuait d'augmenter chaque jour qui passait. Cela faisait des dizaines d'années qu'ils ne s'étaient plus quittés et avaient surmonté de nombreuses épreuves, entre l'éloignement, les disputes, les incompréhensions, mais à chaque fois, ils s'étaient retrouvés et s'étaient adorés. Ils finiraient leur vie ensembles, parce qu'on ne peut séparer deux âmes sœurs.


End file.
